Wishing well
by Arcobaleno-lover
Summary: Tsuna goes to the known wishing well in Namimori making his wish "I wish I could see a girl that will say that I am good in some things and oh yeah no one would know her" but the well misunderstood it "POOF" Tsuna is know a girl with no one remembering her," How can he go back to his original self?".
1. Chapter 1:Wishing well

**Hello! So this is my 2****nd**** fanfiction, I really really really hope that some of you will like it anyways this chapter one entitled "wishing in the wishing well"**

**Summary: Tsuna goes to the known wishing well in Namimori making his wish "I wish I could see a girl that will say that I am good in some things and oh yeah no one would know her" but the well misunderstood it "POOF" Tsuna is know a girl with no one remembering her, "How can he convinced his guardians that he is Tsuna?".**

Normal

"_Thoughts"_

**P.S: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine cause if it does…..never mind.**

_Tsuna's POV_

"_Why does life hate me",_ Tsuna said to himself

So I looked around and something caught my attention, it was the famous wishing well in Namimori

"_Should I make a wish"_, Tsuna said to himself again, they said that if you toss a penny after you make a wish your wish will come true.

Tsuna just nodded and quickly went towards the well while finding a penny in his pocket, luckily he found one

"_Okay, I wish I could see a girl that will say that I am good in some things and oh yeah no one would know her", he wished while quickly tossing the penny in the well_

The bad thing is the well misunderstood the question or didn't hear it well, the well thought he said that he wished that he could be a girl that no one knew**(A.N: please do not ask why the well can understand people, it's magic)**

POOF**(A.N: I am now gonna call Tsuna a "she")**

SHe blinked rapidly as if she could sense something changed and she was right, she was feeling something long in her shoulders so she looked at it, it was hair a long brown beautiful curly hair.

Hieeeee,s he said in a girly voice while running to the nearest mirror shop to see what happened to her and she found one

So she looked at the mirror with horror to see a 13-year old girl with long brown curly beautiful hair, pale skin and beautiful eyes(or face).

No!, why do I look like this, I need to wish once more, she said looking at the well but it was gone, completely gone.

"_The well, it's gone where did it go?, how am I going to tell everyone when no one remembers me" and that hit her, when no one could remember her where will she stay._

Maybe okaa-san will still let me live their if I just say please, she said while running in their "known" house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*_Knock*knock*_

Eh? Who is it?, Nana said while opening the door and she was surprised to see a very cute 13-year old girl.

Ano…..can I please stay here, Tsuna said hoping they would let her stay there.

Thankfully, Nana nodded and said "Anyone here is friend so please make yourself at home miss…."

Tsuna, She said.

"Miss Tsuna" , Nana continued.

Arigatou, Tsuna smiled a relieved smile

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsuna's POV

After mama let me in, I instantly got to my room to check the things in my bag that I have been carrying

"_Okay, A Handkerchief, cell phone with no contacts , Make-up, School supplies and lastly her ID"_

_Name: Tsuna( please do not ask why she doesn't have a last name)_

_Age: 13_

_Class: Class 2-A_

"_That's it no cell phone number, no address"., Tsuna said as she turned her bag upside down make all of her stuff fall._

_*Knock*knock_

The door suddenly opened revealing two 5-year olds

Hi my name is I-pin, Ipin said as Tsuna looks at her with a beaming smile

My name is Lambo, you give me candy and you can be Lambo-sama's servant, Lambo rudely introduced himself.

Ano…..please come down, Dinner is ready, they both said in childish voice

Tsuna just nodded following them down the stairs.

They all ate normally(not really), Lambo keep stealing I-pin's steak and eating it, Mama's still preparing the rice and Fuuta just silently sitting there waiting for the rice to come

As mama placed the rice on the middle of all the mouth-watering dishes we all said:

"Itadakimas"

Ne, Tsu-kun are you going to attend school tomorrow?

"_Oh yeah, school I forgot" Tsuna mentally face- palmed._

Tsuna just nodded

"_I wonder if Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Ryohei-kun, Hibari and Chrome would recognize me, and I really wonder who will be the new Vongola leader? Or does it still Exists?"_

After they eat, Lambo fell asleep on the table, and so everyone did including me.

**To Be continued**

**Hi so how was it bad or good anyways please review and the next chapter would be entitled….I can't tell you yet..**

**Tsuna: Why do I have to be a girl?**

**Me: Because that's what all the fanfiction is about**

**Tsuna: (speechless)**

**Me: hehe, ne? Tsuna say the magic words.**

**Tsuna: Review please….**

**The chapter is kinda short.**


	2. Chapter 2:Going to school as a girl

**Okay so this is the second chapter entitled "Going to school as a girl" anyways thanks for those people who fave. And followed and of course the people who reviewed just thank you.**

**Summary: Tsuna goes to the known wishing well in Namimori making his wish "I wish I could see a girl that will say that I am good in some things and oh yeah no one would know her" but the well misunderstood it "POOF" Tsuna is know a girl with no one remembering her, "How can he convinced his guardians that he is Tsuna?".**

Normal

"_Thoughts"_

**P.S: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*Ring*Ring*Ring

Tsuna signed upon hearing her loud alarm clock while stretching her hands to turn it off immediately.

"_It's only seven o clock school doesn't start until 8 o clock" she said in her thoughts while again falling asleep._

Tsuna-kun you're gonna be late for school, a familiar voice struck Tsuna as she slept for good 5 minutes at least that's what Tsuna thought.

"_It's still 7:05", she said and immediately looked at the clock and her eyes suddenly widened in shock, "7:45, oh no" Tsuna said while immediately going to the bathroom and taking a bath._

_*Knock*Knock_

Tsuna-san, I-pin is here to give Tsuna-san's clothes, I-pin said while entering Tsuna's room and hearing the water is running in the bathroom

I'll just leave it here for Tsuna-san, I-pin said while leaving the girl uniform on her bed.

After taking a refreshing shower Tsuna immediately changed her clothes to her school clothes.

"_Eh?, why is it a girl's uniform", She said while remembering that she became a girl and it's not just a dream._

So she just changed her clothes and ate downstairs, leaving her home.

Bye okaa-san, She said in a loud girly voice so everyone can hear her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Tsuna's POV_

As I ran as fast as I can so I will not get bitten by a certain person named Hibari Kyoya, I have 2 questions in my mind.

"_I wonder if my guardians are still going to Namimori Middle School (Nami-chuu)and who will be new Vongola Decimo?" I said in my thoughts while arriving at school_

It's a good thing I made it to school before the bell rang, I said and someone greeted me it was Kyoko-chan.

Ano…are you the new transferee?, Kyoko said with a curious face.

"_Transferee" , I said in my mind so I just nodded in agreement because I don't really know if I'm new to this school or not_

She then smiled upon hearing that I am the new transferee student and introduced herself

I'm Kyoko Sasagawa, she said with a beaming smile.

I'm Tsuna, I just said returning the smile she gave me.

Ano…..what class are you from Tsuna-kun?, She asked me

Class 2-A, I said while looking at my ID

She just gave me another smile.

Come, Tsuna-kun I'll show you around.

**To be continued**

**So good or bad?, anyways the next chapter will be entitled "meeting the new Vongola Decimo anyways sorry for the short chapter, I promise I will make it long in the next chapter.**

**Tsuna: *smiles wildly***

**Me: Tsuna –kun why are you smiling like that?**

**Tsuna: oh, because Kyoko-chan is in your fanfiction now.**

**Me: *Nods* Ne Tsuna say it, say it, say it.**

**Tsuna: Say what?*Kyoko suddenly appears***

**Kyoko: Review please…**


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting the new Vongola Decimo

**Sorry for updating so long because I kinda need to study all of my subjects for the test anyways here is chapter three entitled "meeting the new Vongola Decimo".**

**Summary: Tsuna goes to the known wishing well in Namimori making his wish "I wish I could see a girl that will say that I am good in some things and oh yeah no one would know her" but the well misunderstood it "POOF" Tsuna is know a girl with no one remembering her, "How can he convinced his guardians that he is Tsuna?".**

Normal

"Thoughts"

**P.S: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Kyoko shows Tsuna around Nami-chuu

"Ne? Tsuna-kun sorry I need to do something", Kyoko said with a look that says I'm so sorry.

Tsuna just looks in her eyes and just nodded

Kyoko just gave Tsuna a smile "Tsuna-kun your classroom is just there" she said while pointing at the door that seems no one has entered yet.

Tsuna yet again nodded while walking forward directly at the door.

"_Why did I even make that wish?" _

_Flashback_** (A.N: In this flashback Tsuna is a boy so I'm gonna call him a "he")**

"_Sawada!" , a strict teacher suddenly screamed spotting a certain brown haired boy with gravity defying hair not paying attention._

_Tsuna on the other hand suddenly turns his attention to the teacher with a surprised yet funny face._

"_Make a sentence about our discussion for today", the teacher said_

"_Oh no!, I wasn't paying attention", Tsuna said while panicking in his mind._

"_ummm…I…..I-me-a…" Tsuna said while kinda forming a sentence or explaining why he can't form a sentence._

"_That's what I thought, now go sit and listen to me!"The teacher said._

_Murmurs were heard everywhere, it's kinda bad cause Gokudera and Yamamoto were not there._

_*Time skip*_

_The bell rang signaling everyone that it is already Lunch time_

_So Tsuna left their classroom to buy food but when he came back _

"_Alright, let's make a bet" a boy said_

_Then they all agreed not aware that Tsuna was listening to them behind the door_

"_What bet?"one asked the boy._

"_If Dame-Tsuna can make a girl say that he is good at some things and let's just say no one knows hers so __** NO ONE **__would scare her or pay her to say that, Deal?, the boy with the same voice said._

_End of Flashback._

"So that's how it happened", She remembered.

Then she also remembered something "MY BAG!"

So she ran as fast as she could because a certain person was not there to bite her to Death.

Then she bumped at someone and it was a girl.

"owowowowow" She said.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry", The girl said repeatedly "Ano? Are you the new transfer student?", She said

So Tsuna looked at her she has a long black hair with strands of blonde hair that seems to be in their rightful places and she has a cute brown eyes.

"I'm really sorry, can I know your class?" She said.

"Eh?,Class 2-A"I said pretty much shocked she recovered quickly.

"Oh, were at the same class come on let's go…."She said cheerfully kinda forgetting to introduce herself.

Tsuna's POV

As I ran as fast as I could trying to catch up with her, She kinda bumped into a person you don't want to mess with.

"Hibari-san" she said "Sorry".

"I was just showing the new transfer student", She said as she chuckled nervously.

"By running", I said trying to get into her plan.

But hopefully someone screamed in the hallways catching the attention of the skylark getting his tonfa's out ready to attack.

I signed in relief and the girl beside me did the same thing too.

"Oh were here" , she said while pushing the door forward.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The door opened revealing two girls

"Ohayou Juudaime" A guy with green forest eyes and silver head suddenly said

"Ohayou" another guy said but he has black hair and a beaming smile on his face.

"_Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun" Tsuna said in her mind shocked._

"Ohayou", the girl beside me said.

"_Wait if Gokudera-kun said Juudaime that does mean…"_

"This is…umm" She said.

"Tsuna" I said.

"The new transfer student" she said,

"My name is Indhira" she said while sticking out her hand as if she wanted to congratulate me.** (A.N: When you read her name it is pronounced In-di-ra)**

And there's something in her hand that shone like a star.

So I took a look good at it and it is the…..

VONGOLA RING!

**To be continued?**

**Sorry I really updated so long, I promise I'll make it up to you. So how was it Good? Or Bad? Anyways I know its short but…**

**Gokudera: Why is Juudaime a girl, huh?* gets dynamites***

**Yamamoto: Maa maa Gokudera, I'm sure she has a reason.**

**Me: See Takeshi-san understands.**

**Me: Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4:Special Day

**Sorry I updated so long again, I'm kinda busy but I promise that I update faster starting from today and I want to thank ****scarlet rose white****, ****Himeki Aiyuzawa ****and**** xXGemini13Xx ****just thank you for reviewing, I really really really really appreciate it. I almost forgot the title is "Teacher's day(Day 1)"**

**Summary: Tsuna goes to the known wishing well in Namimori making his wish "I wish I could see a girl that will say that I am good in some things and oh yeah no one would know her" but the well misunderstood it "POOF" Tsuna is know a girl with no one remembering her, "How can he convinced his guardians that he is Tsuna?".**

Normal

"_Thoughts"_

**P.S: I do not own any of these characters and I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (khr)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsuna's POV

"_Oh no is that really the Vongola ring!What? no- It can't..I thought tha-aarrggg ", Tsuna said in her thoughts but a certain loud guardian came not realizing that he has pushed the two girls in front the door_

-Ow ow ow ow ow, I said while I tried to get up but someone helped me unfortunately it was the girl beside me, Indhira the new Vongola Decimo.

-You okay?, she said with a worrying look on her face

-I am sorry to the EXTREME!, a gray haired boy said .

-Its alright, I said with a smile to convince him even though it hurts so much.

-And oh yeah today is a special day, she said again recovering fast with what happened a while ago.

"_Special day?"I said in my thoughts_

_-_What's today?, I said

-Oh, today's the day that the teachers won't come for a week and get replaced by people who would like to volunteer to teach us, She said

So I just nodded to let her know I understand not realizing that the 3 guardians were just staring there.

*Ding *Dong*, The school bell rang signaling the students that classes are gonna start soon so they sat on their permanent sits apparently for Tsuna there was a vacant sit next to Indhira and next to the big window.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_I wonder who will be the new teacher?", Tsuna said stuck in her thoughts._

-Chaos, a man with a deep but charming voice said.

-Reborn, Indhira said with a shocked 24-karat gold face

-is, Gokudera continued with a shocked face well kinda(he kept his cool)

-now, Tsuna said with a priceless face

-an, Yamamoto said with a surprised face

-ADULT!, Indhira, Gokudera, Tsuna and Yamamoto said with all the surprised yet super shocked voice.

"_whe-how did…it can- be" Tsuna said in her thoughts._

-It can't be…, Indhira said with an unbelieving voice.

-Yo kid, is this a prank?, yamamoto said with a nervous laughWhile all of the four were panicking, Reborn shot a bullet almost hitting Gokudera.

-I'll explain later, meet me at the cooking room or whatever it is called.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After all the classes, everyone seemed **normal **except for a certain fedora wearing Hitman who suddenly or mysteriously turned into an Adult.

The four have gathered to confront(not really just ask) why the famous Reborn just mysteriously turned into an adult and they somewhat think it's an **impostor**

Then they found the cooking room and opened it they were really surprised about what they saw

-What!?, Tsuna said

-no…,Indhira said

-It can't be, Gokudera said

Yamamoto just laughed nervously.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Guess what they saw? So how was it bad or good and I know its short and has some wrong grammar or many wrong…..**

**Yamamoto: hehe is it really true that the kid is all grown up?**

**Me:-nods-**

**Me: Neh? Yamamoto-nii say it say it.**

**Yamamoto: Review please(smiles)**


	5. Chapter 5:The Reason

**Yay! New chapter thank you for the people who just reviewed and favorite this story anyways thank you for the people who followed me thank you so much:**

**-12animecat**

**-Ankou13**

**-Lotori**

**-PocketTKokoro**

**-UnfadingPromise**

**-kogaiki62**

**-pokermaniac039**

**-ruka126**

**-scarlet rose white**

** .RyuuxXx**

**Summary: Tsuna goes to the known wishing well in Namimori making his wish "I wish I could see a girl that will say that I am good in some things and oh yeah no one would know her" but the well misunderstood it "POOF" Tsuna is know a girl with no one remembering her, "How can he convinced his guardians that he is Tsuna?".**

**P.S: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine and never will be.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As they found the door to the cooking room (sorry if it sounds lame). The four immediately opened it

-What!?, Tsuna said

-no…, Indhira said

-It can't be, Gokudera said

Yamamoto just laughed nervously.

**Tsuna's POV**

_As we all saw the door to the room that Reborn told us about we immediately opened it and I kinda wonder why the three haven't asked me anything why I know Reborn? or why I know that he isn't really an adult?...I guess they were so shocked that they didn't even noticed or didn't even care I was with them(mostly noticed), Tsuna said in her thoughts._

As we all opened the door immediately again we were all shocked from what we all saw, It was all of the Arcobalenos gathered together in one big, big round table.

Luche serving cookies, teas, and other stuffs to eat or drink (yes, Luche here in this fanfiction is alive, I just want her alive).

Fon drinking the tea that Luche gave him.

Mammon/Viper drinking milk that seemed to be strawberry flavored.

Skull munching one of Luche's most delicious cookies

Lal and Colonello arguing about something

Verde writing some notes about them namely Lal and Colonello

And Reborn having an amused smirk and just sitting there looking all cool and stuff.

And all of them are now adults.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Yo!, Takeshi said with a smile but you can see that expression that he is a little bit shocked in his eyes.

When Yamamoto said that all of their eyes turned to the four then Indhira tried to explain but failed.

-Well..we..kinda like, she explained but Gokudera continued the explanation

-Reborn-san said that we need to go here, Gokudera said.

And all of their eyes turned to Reborn.

-So….how did you return back to your adult forms?, Indhira said.

-Well Verde came up with this device, Luche said with a weird-looking device on her hand.

-That helps us return to our normal bodies whenever we feel or want to, Luche continued.

-But Verde said it is capable of a lot of stuffs, kora, Colonello said.

-Apparently we don't know what its capable of, Lal continued.

"_Wait there might be a chance that its capable of letting me a boy again.", Tsuna thought_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So how was it Bad or Good and I still know it's short but please review review review.**


	6. Chapter 6:The game, day 1

**I'm super mega sorry for updating so long and I hope this chapter is long enough to make you happy anyways happy new year everybody! And in this chapter I the whole event I mean the whole event the 1 week event okay.**

**Summary: Tsuna goes to the known wishing well in Namimori making his wish "I wish I could see a girl that will say that I am good in some things and oh yeah no one would know her" but the well misunderstood it "POOF" Tsuna is know a girl with no one remembering her, "How can he convinced his guardians that he is Tsuna?"**

**P.S: The Arcobaleno will get 1 day to teach their lesson and khr is not mine and will never be.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Day 1 of special event_

The bell rang signaling every student in nami-chuu that the teaching of classes will now start

-Ne Indhira what will be our subject for today?, Tsuna asked her seatmate.

-I don't know they always mix the subjects when we have this event, Indhira answered.

While the questioning continued someone with a big, white, mushroom-shaped hat with a white one-piece dress and a coat opened the door and entered the classroom.

-Ohayou minna, my name is Luce and I am your substitute teacher for Home economics(yeah I know its kinda weird to teach Home economics in khr but this subject fits Luce so perfectly), the women claimed to be Luce said with a beaming smile.

-Today I am gonna teach you to cook the most delicious cookies you've ever made, Luce said getting 5 different cooking materials out of nowhere.

You might be wondering why the four including Tsuna is not saying anything because they're speechless right there on the corner of the classroom cause they did not expect Luce to be teaching anything.

-Now, now everyone please fall in line, Luce said.

And when everyone did what was told Luce whispered something in Gokudera, Yamamoto, Indhira and Tsuna's ear.

_Go to the principal's office later at recess._

-Eh Tsuna did you say something?, Indhira said facing the brown haired girl looking confused.

-Eh I thought that was you, Tsuna said.

-Then let's just go to the principal's office later to find out, Takeshi said.

-Juudaime, where are all of our classmates?, Gokudera said realizing they were the only one left.

After realizing that they were left behind the four immediately ran as fast as they could(they could run pretty fast considering that the two were Reborn's students the other one was sporty while the other one was just plain fast).

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After baking the most delicious cookies ever according to Luche, they still have a lot of time left so Luche just made a game

-Okay everyone, I just thought of a game, Luce said.

-And the game is called **"who can make the maniest(not a word but it is based on many) questions"**

**-**The prize will be a recess on the most delicious restaurant in the world, She said so everyone was really excited.

-Now group yourselves to four, Luche immediately said which made everyone running to group themselves.

But the good thing is the four are seatmates which made them easy to group themselves but at first Gokudera doesn't want to be grouped with the stupid baseball freak, he said

-But Indhira just made a pleasing look that says "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSEEEEEEEEEEE" so Gokudera just agreed.

After all of the students grouped themselves to four, Ms. Luche put a weird-looking device that counts all of your questions.

-1…2….3….Start, Luche said

(Im gonna base it on the four)

-Gokudera 1+1?, Indhira said

-2 , Gokudera answered

-Yamamoto do make sushi?, Tsuna said.

-Yes, yamamoto said.

-Gokudera where do you live, Yamamoto said.

-In an apartment, Gokudera immediately said

-Why is you name not Japanese, Tsuna questioned Indhira

-Because my mom likes for me to have a unique name, Indhira said.

And so the questioning continued until 1 hour and everyone was all out of questions except for the four but for Tsuna the hardest question was….

-Why do you know Reborn-san?, Gokudera questioned

-Because the arcobaleno are…..uniq-awsome people….from the mafia, she said unsure with her answer but they accepted it.

And in 1 hour they ask an amazing 526 questions(not really random questions) but they won and that means a recess on one of the most delicious restaurants ever!

The bell rang signaling everyone its recess already.

After 5 minutes yamamoto said something to the three

-Hey guys we need to go to the prinicipal's office, He said while everyone nodded in agreement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After they came in the principal's office, the four only saw seven arcobaleno's

-Eh? Where Luche-nii?, Indhira questioned everyone.

-Buying something, kora, Colonello said.

-Ummmm Luche told us to come here, Tsuna said.

After Tsuna said that everyone became silent but Reborn broke it.

-We need you four to distract, Reborn said

-Distract?, They all said

-Yeah apparently my stupid lackey spilled coffee on Verde's machine that can make it lose its effects and when that happens we want you to distract all the people there, Do it or else, Reborn said pointing a gun to the four

-Okay, we'll do it, The four said not wanting to get shot by "The greatest hitman" Reborn.

-Okay now go back to your classroom.

And the four did what was told and It sure was a tiring day for them especially when they did not get to eat they're lunch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So how was it good or bad again I'm so sorry for updating so long I'll make it up to you I'll update tomorrow**

**Tsuna: Are you sure your gonna update tomorrow?**

**Me: Of course I'm sure**

**Tsuna: Okay**

**Me: Say it, say it ,say it**

**Tsuna:*nods* Late Merry Christmas and Happy new year **

**Me: And you kinda forgot the most important thing to say at the end of a fanfiction Tsuna**

**Tsuna: Oh…..Sorry PLEASE Review and tell if it's good or not.**

**The next chapter will be entitled "Day 2: A day gone wrong"**


	7. Omake:What happened after?, day 1

**Hello Everyone! As I said "I will update tomorrow" on chapter 6 and here it is as promised and for those people who faved and followed my story thank you, you don't know how much it made me happy.**

**Summary:** **Tsuna goes to the known wishing well in Namimori making his wish "I wish I could see a girl that will say that I am good in some things and oh yeah no one would know her" but the well misunderstood it "POOF" Tsuna is know a girl with no one remembering her," How can he go back to his original self?" **

**P.S: Khr is not mine and never will be.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*Ring*Ring

Tsuna's alarm clock signaled Tsuna that it's time to wake up.

So Tsuna lazily got up and turned off her LOUD alarm clock, after doing that Tsuna took a shower, change her clothes, brushed her teeth and got down stairs.

-Ara, Tsu-kun did you have a nice sleep? , Nana said.

So Tsuna just nods

-Tsuna-nii someone kept calling yesterday they said they needed to talk to you they sounded in a hurry, Fuuta said.

-Eh? Who is it, Tsuna said with a confused look because she made sure that she didn't forgot anything

When Tsuna ask that question no one answered seems that no one knew them.

"_I wonder who is it?"Tsuna said in her thoughts but saw something that reminded her what she forgot_

-I forgot!, Tsuna screamed so loud that everyone heard it even the neighbors.

After hearing that girly scream they all looked at Tsuna.

-Gyahahaha Tsuna screamed like she saw a ghost, Lambo laughed at Tsuna

Tsuna just ignored Lambo and quickly took the letter out of the envelope.

"_Out of all the things I can forget this, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead" Tsuna kept muttering the words I'm dead again and again and again._

-Tsu-kun, you'll be late, Nana said with a look that says "Go"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Tsuna was walking she saw Indhira, Yamamoto and Gokudera walking together so she ran up to them to say sorry.

-Hi!,Tsuna said first

-Tsuna, Indhira said.

-Tch , Why didn't you come last night, Gokudera said angrily.

-I'm sorry, Tsuna said with her head down.

-It's ok, Yamamoto said

-Baseball freak why are you forgiving her already, Gokudera said with the same tone he used a while ago.

-Sorry…..I kinda forgot, Tsuna said.

-Like Yamamoto said Tsuna it's ok anyways what made you forget?, Indhira asked.

-Well I don't know, Tsuna said a little bit cheerful but still said maybe he forgot it because of her no-goodness.

-Okay then let us help you remember, Indhira said talking like a genie

_Flashback_

_After we got back to our classroom we saw 4 envelopes 1 envelope each desks so we opened it and its says:_

_Dear four toy-students_

_Go to the gym at Namimori at 8:00 or else suffer the consequences you four must all go_

_-Reborn_

_After saying that they all thought they're dead because literature will be Reborn_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey guys this was suppose to be a really long chapter but were gonna go somewhere my cousins said it's surprise so I made this chapter(not really its an omake)**

**Me: Ha Tsuna I made this fanfiction just like I promised and you thought I Wasn't gonna make it**

**Tsuna: Hey I never thought that! **

**Me: Okay okay**

**This is an omake(not really)**


	8. Chapter 7:A day gone wrong

**Again super mega sorry for updating so long but at least I made some chapters in my notebook and I'm just gonna copy it and again this is only my 2****nd**** fanfiction so just please be nice to me.**

**Tsuna goes to the known wishing well in Namimori making his wish "I wish I could see a girl that will say that I am good in some things and oh yeah no one would know her" but the well misunderstood it "POOF" Tsuna is know a girl with no one remembering her," How can he go back to his original self?".**

**P.S: Okay so its Reborn's turn anyways I do not own khr or else a lot questions will be answered.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After telling Tsuna about the letter sent by all 8 Arcobaleno **(A.N: including Lal Mirch)** They ran as fast as they can to not get late and of course to not get bitten to death by a certain skylark.

After the bell rang, the four was in their classroom sweating and breathing hard which took a lot of attention.

-We made it, Indhira said grabbing a fan in her backpack.

-As expected from Juudaime to run as fast as a lion, Gokudera said using his eyes **(A.N: You know those eyes Gokudera uses when his praising Tsuna)**

-Eh! Gokudera-kun I'm not a lion, Indhira said hoping that he won't bang his head on the floors again.

But she was wrong and Gokudera is about o bang his head on the floor but Tsuna stopped him.

Upon seeing that Yamamoto laughed like there's no tomorrow and Tsuna just smiled.

*Bang*

After hearing that all of the students turned their attention to a man wearing a fedora and a black suit which made all the girls except for the 2 shout.**(A.N: Just to be clear they did not shout in fear)**

-Chaos, you might be wondering why I'm here again, Reborn said with a serious face someone must have pissed Reborn off which means Pissed Reborn= Chaos/Disaster

So far after that question some students nodded maybe they don't know Reborn or Didn't see his face.

-Hmph, Reborn said while going in the seats of the students who nodded and kicked them in the gut, which made all the students quiet.

-Hey guys, do you know why Reborn is mad?, Tsuna questioned the 2 boys that was on her back and the girl next to her.

-Nope, maybe he's mad at Skull, Indhira answered with an unsure face.

-Or Maybe someone must have done something to make Reborn-san pissed, Gokudera answered the question right after Indhira answered.

-Maybe his mad at us, Yamamoto answered smiling but you can see in his eyes that he is still thinking

The four froze after hearing what Yamamoto has said maybe it's true or maybe not.

"_Hiieeee, maybe Reborn is mad at me for not coming" Tsuna thought while thinking about punishments she will receive later._

"_I hope it's not true maybe there must be another reason?" Indhira said in her thoughts and thinking positively but failed and thought the same thing Tsuna thought_** (A.N: but it was all of them)**

"_Hhhmmm I hope it's not us" Gokudera thought looking scared in his thoughts_

"_I wonder what I said" Yamamoto thought._

-Anyways class we have a new student, Reborn said calming down a little bit.

After saying that all the students turned their attention to a purple haired girl with a pineapple hairstyle and an eyepatch?

-Introduce yourself, Reborn said with a calm yet threatening voice and the girl nodded.

-My name is Chrome Dokuro , nice to meet you was all the girl could say but the weird thing is that all the boys was drooling well you know except for Gokudera who was angry for some reason and Yamamoto who just smiled.

After Chrome introduced herself there was a lot of mutterings coming from the back where most boys are.

-*Slam*Any questions?, Reborn said again getting a little angry because of the noise and surprisingly a lot raised their hands which made Reborn point at random students**(A.N: Sorry if it's wrong grammar)**

Apparently Reborn pointed too fast the students can't keep up but slowed it down a little bit at the last five students raising their hands.

-Are you single? , boy number 1 said

-Where do you live? , boy number 2 said

-Can you be my servant? , boy number 3 said

-Would you stop being a bit-, girl number 1 said but stopped because there was smoke everywhere covering the whole girl.

-Hey Tsuna-kun since you know a lot about mafia cause you researched it-,Indhira whispered to Tsuna but was cut off when a familiar voice came shocking them all**(A.N: Yes Tsuna's reason why she knows a lot about the mafia is that she researched it and an old friend of hers was from the mafia)**

-Oya oya, who dares ask my dear Chrome to be his servant or to stop being a bitch?, Mukuro asked the students which made them shiver in fear.

-Kufufufu No one, Mukuro asked again getting his trident already making illusions.

-Oi, Pineapple head, Gokudera screamed earning a glare.

-Oya oya how dare you call me by that name, Mukuro said creating illusions to attack like needles.

-Stop stop!, 2 girls screamed quite shocked that they said the same thing

-Juudaime, Gokudera said

While Mukuro on the other hand just had a smirk on his face which made smoke appear again but Chrome appeared.

-Chrome are you okay?, Indhira said while rushing to her.

-Are you sure?, Tsuna continued again rushing to her.

-Bossu, was all Chrome could say

-Ano? You might not know me but would you like to sit with us, Tsuna said with a smile.

-Ehem, Chrome sit with them, now let's start our lessons, Reborn said while grabbing a stick out of nowhere.

While the Chrome took her sit someone whispered to her.

-I'm Tsuna, it's nice meeting you, Tsuna said

Which made her nod and smile

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the middle of class and it all seemed calm considering that all the students was shocked when Reborn got in the classroom and there was a guy with the same hairstyle as Chrome with mismatch eyes popped in.

Reborn signed in frustration really he didn't want to teach he was just asked **cough*forced to*cough **to teach them by Luche whom he couldn't say no to.

-As you can see *Poof*, Reborn said but a mysterious pink smoke appeared and we all know what that means

"_Oh no, it can't be no not this time", Indhira thought and yes they agreed they distract them but she never thought it would really happen plus Reborn black mailed them._

"_Hiiieeeeeee" Tsuna thought._

As the smoke cleared the four tried to think what to do to distract all the students in the classroom but how when their eyes are glued to Reborn and suddenly Tsuna got an idea.

-I got it, Tsuna said.

-Oh my gosh it's a ghost, Tsuna screamed loud and girly so everyone would notice but the weird thing is that she pointed at Indhira.

So Indhira messed up her hair and asked Chrome to create illusions to make her scary and she did it with insane speed.

After everyone turned their attention on the four not realizing the smoke has cleared on the table.

So Indhira just made Ghostly sounds and Tsuna acted as if it was real along with Chrome but they're acting seems real which made some students faint while Gokudera and Yamamoto got Reborn out of the classroom.

After that incident almost half of the students were gone due to fainting and the four explained their situation to Chrome al she understood it.

And they really can't believe they made the Mission Impossible, Possible.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hi again I'm really sorry because I updated so late I was suppose to update weeks ago but out internet broke down anyways at least chapter 7 is here.**

**Reborn: Well at least they distracted them.**

**Arcobaleno-Lover: Yep and Chrome and Mukuro is here yay**

**Tsuna: Did we really did it?**

**Arcobaleno-lover: Yes Tsuna yes and say the magic words**

**Tsuna: Review please**


	9. Omake: Thoughts

**Hey everyone some of you might be wandering why Tsuna never looks down because he isn't HIM anymore and wanted to go back so I made this Omake to make it clear that he does every night and let me tell you that thank you for the people who reviewed and liked this fanfiction really thank you.**

**Summary:** **Tsuna goes to the known wishing well in Namimori making his wish "I wish I could see a girl that will say that I am good in some things and oh yeah no one would know her" but the well misunderstood it "POOF" Tsuna is know a girl with no one remembering her," How can he go back to his original self?" **

**P.S: Khr is not mine and never will be.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsuna's POV

"_One of the Strangest things happened today "Tsuna thought in her mind and yes one of the strangest things happened today mostly in school like Reborn ignoring them and Chrome suddenly attended Namimori middle School and Mukuro suddenly appearing attacking random students and Gokudera._

I signed in frustration even thinking of what happened made me sad and frustrated because even though that I acted happy in school to make everyone happy around me especially all of my friends.

I looked at one of the sides of my bedroom, it was still his old bedroom when he was a boy not a girl but for some reason it still looks so foreign to her**(A.N: Hey sorry because I called Tsuna he here then it became her because the first part was like a flashback well like)**

Tsuna sat on her comfy bed and then laid down to think how to go back to her own world where she was a boy and he was Vongola Decimo even though The new one Indhira became one of her friends.

"aaaaarrrrgggggg" Tsuna screamed even though she wants to go back she doesn't want to leave her friends especially Indhira" What will happen If I found the well and wished everything to go back everything will be gone including her" Tsuna said "Maybe?" Tsuna then continued she still wasn't sure if it is true that she will be gone.

*After a few minutes*

Few minutes passed and Tsuna still thought what will she do and then she decided to check the calendar instead because even thought she was here a few days or is it weeks ago she still doesn't know the date today.

Tsuna lazily got off her bed a checked her cell phone to see what date it is.

October 9

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Anyways ****xXGemini13Xx**** I'm sorry that you didn't understand it and I know my grammar is bad so it's ok I'm not good with deep words and grammar….. and again for some people who didn't understand too let me just explain to you because half of the chapters are made by my cousin and the story got random and I'm just going with it but I'm sure the ending will be soon :) and I will be try my best to not have wrong grammars and again sorry about the randomness that my cousin had made.**


	10. Letter:Important message

**Hi everyone, you must be wondering why I haven't updated yet well because our laptop kinda had problems well it always turns off by itself after a few minutes I've opened it umm I don't know how to explain but I'll try my best in updating maybe on March our laptop will be okay.**

**Anyways, I would really like to say thank you to the people who:**

**Followed:**

.RyuuxXX

-shugoshugomix

-scarlet rose white

-ruka126

-pokermaniac039

-kogaiki62

-dolphinherovamp5

-alicegx

-UnfadingPromise

-PocketTKokoro

-NeroAutore

-Nekozawa Tomoe

-Marlen-sama

-Lotori

-LoStInIlLuSion

-Darknceannoya

-Ankou13

-12animecat

**Faved: (Short for Favorite)**

.RyuuxXx

-shugoshugomix

-scarlet rose white

-pokermaniac039

-alicegx

-PocketTKokoro

-NeroAutore

-Nekozawa Tomoe

-Mia Heartnet

-Marlen-sama

-13animenurd13

**Reveiwed:**

-xXGemini13Xx

-Himeki Aiyuzawa

-scarlet rose white

-L.S

-UnfadingPromise

-Nekozawa Tomoe

-Guest

**Anyways thank you very very very very very very very very very very very much for those people, you don't know how much you made me happy ****.**


	11. Chapter 8:Punishments

**Hi everyone! I'm back so as I said our laptop is broken but now it's fixed, yey anyways thank you for those people who have followed my story**

**Tsuna goes to the known wishing well in Namimori making his wish "I wish I could see a girl that will say that I am good in some things and oh yeah no one would know her" but the well misunderstood it "POOF" Tsuna is know a girl with no one remembering her," How can he go back to his original self?".**

**P.S: Okay so its Reborn's turn anyways I do not own khr or else a lot questions will be answered.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a wonderful pleasant morning in Japan. A soft breeze was blowing lightly, in accordance with the early birds that were twittering. The suns bathe the city with its golden light. The sweet atmosphere was spread in Namimori Middle School too. All the students' walked to their morning classes with smile on their faces. They were calm…..well except for a certain brown haired girl.

"_Late, late, late, late, late", a voice in Tsuna's head kept muttering the word late._

"_Shut up head, I know I'm late", Tsuna said in her thoughts while running towards the school._

Before Tsuna could reach the school gate, the bell rang which means classes will now start.

"_Oh no"_

After a few seconds, Tsuna reached the school gate so she tip-toed slowly and quietly so no one could hear her entering the school.

"_Entering the school, Check now my only problem is getting in our classroom" , Tsuna thought and for some reason she had become more quieter, sneakier, and more __**aware **__of her surroundings', thanks to Reborn and his hellish training._

As Tsuna continued to walk** (A.N: tip-toed actually) **towards her classroom, she first stared at the door and took deep breaths and…..

_*Knock*Knock_

After Tsuna knocked at the door, she closed her eyes hoping for the worse **(A.N: Tsuna still doesn't know who will be there next teacher) **but was greeted by a blonde that was wearing a green army camouflage outfit with a bandana in the same color (**A.N: Did I also mention his hair was spiky)**

-Hurry before she sees you, the man whispered

_Upon hearing what the man said Tsuna nodded furiously and again tip-toed her way to the classroom_

"_She?" , Tsuna thought as she looked at someone looking at the window and was surprised to see a woman with sports blue hair who wears a brown tank top with tight blue shorts and a tan cape._

"_LAL!" Tsuna screamed in her mind while she looked at the figure next to her "COLONELLO!" she screamed again while she took her seat next to her friends._

-You , Lal said pointing at Tsuna

"_Oh no"_

-Why are you late? , Lal said with a serious tone.

-EEhh? , Tsuna said that **(A.N: Hhhmmm it wasn't supposed to be said it was suppose to be called something else) **as she stood up from her chair

-I'm not going to repeat myself, Lal said with the same tone but it has a little tiny bit of annoyed tone.

-Uummm, I o…ver...s... , Tsuna said **weakly** while sitting down **slowly**

-I never said you can sit down and as for your punishment you'll stand for the whole day not even 1 second of sitting or kneeling just stand plus 5 more laps around the school, Lal said the punishment as if it was the easiest thing to do.

**Tsuna's POV**

After hearing what Lal has said I quickly stood up from my chair and began complaining in my thoughts.

"_Hiieeee, how am I going to stand up for 9 whole hours?"_

"_Where is Colonello-_san_ when you need him?"_

"_5 more laps around the school?"_

_What are you doing Tsuna, complaining like this, you're already used to this right?, right?_

-Any complaints?, Lal asked and that was the time Colonello appeared.

-Hey, Lal what happened, Colonello said with a grin on his face.

I can see Lal's blush coming but she snapped out of it and then said…

-We are going training…, Lal said with an evil smirk on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Arcobaleno-lover: Hi, I'm back so how was it good or bad?**

**Tsuna: Hiieeee how am I going to stand up for 9 hours?**

**Arcobaleno-lover: I don't know, now Tsuna say the magic words maybe I'll change my mind about letting you stand up….**

**Tsuna: Review please **


End file.
